


ruin the friendship

by parkrstark



Series: Self Indulgent Fics with IronDadStan [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Peter Parker, Avengers Family, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, College Student Peter Parker, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Horny Steve Rogers, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining Steve Rogers, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexually frustrated Steve Rogers, Shower Sex, Tony Stark has cake for days, Tony Stark wearing yoga pants, Underage Drinking, Virgin Steve Rogers, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: 5 times Tony flustered Steve...and the one time Steve flustered him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Self Indulgent Fics with IronDadStan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186271
Comments: 33
Kudos: 210





	1. thicc thighs and yoga pants...'nuff said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronDadStan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/gifts).



> This was written for my love because it's all her fault. We've been playing the Avengers video game a lot lately and we keep coming up with so many ideas for Stony and Superfamily. I hope you enjoy the first of our many self indulgent fics!
> 
> This one was inspired by a conversation about how we loved seeing how flustered steve felt around Tony, but he can be just as bad to Tony. It's set post Endgame in a universe where a Sharon kiss never happened, Pepper never came back after Civil War, and oh yeah-- Tony lived. 
> 
> This fic has a higher rating than most of my other fics because it deals with sex and Steve being a horn dog emotionally and sexually for Tony Stark. Which, valid. As an ace, I'm not an expert so please be easy on me.  
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha teaches Tony a new trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspireed by Natasha wrapping her thighs around the Winter Soldier in CA:CW. We said: dayum. what if.

Steve wasn’t a stranger to the jokes from both the team and the public-- the ones about his sex life. He wasn’t sure  _ why  _ it was such a topic of conversation, even after almost 15 years in this time. He wasn’t ashamed of sex; it was natural and whether people did it for pleasure or for love, Steve didn’t care. It wasn’t his business to care. So it wasn’t anyone else’s business to care about his sex life. 

Er, well, _lack_ of sex life was more like it. He had never told anyone that he still had his virginity because it wasn’t something he liked sharing. But everyone assumed as much anyway. Maybe it was because he still went to church every Sunday or maybe it was because he hadn’t even gone on a serious date since being defrosted-- or before the ice either. 

Everyone always gave him shit. The media made comments about him being a prude, and even the team (usually Clint) covered his face with a pillow during sexual scenes during movie nights. 

That didn’t mean it was true. Steve was still a man who could appreciate the beauty of other men and women. Just because he didn’t feel a sexual attraction to them, didn’t mean he was a prude. There were only two people that Steve ever imagined himself laying in bed with. One was left back in the ‘40s and the other would never in a million years feel the same way. 

Peggy was his first love and she always would be. She was the first dame to ever give Steve attention before he was a super soldier. She loved him even in his sickly pre-serum body. Steve would always have a place in his heart for her, but she was a memory to Steve now. They weren’t meant to be; she had moved on and found her person. Steve did the same. 

He moved on, and he found his person. But unfortunately, his person didn’t feel the same. Not that Steve had ever asked, but with their history...it wasn’t hard to realize. Still, that didn’t dampen Steve’s feelings. 

Tony Stark was complex...he was damaged but still beautiful; he was stubborn but still understanding; he was reckless but still the smartest man Steve had ever known. He was the hardest puzzle Steve had ever tried to solve and God, he loved him all the more for it. Tony Stark made him doubt things he’d been sure of and he challenged him to think and try what he usually didn’t. 

Steve wanted to scream at him when he pulled some crazy dangerous move during a mission, but he wanted to kiss him breathless after to tell him:  _ I’m glad you’re safe; don’t scare me like that again.  _ Steve wanted to take him to dinner at his favorite dinner in Brooklyn. Steve wanted to hold his hand as they walked through the park. Steve wanted to tell him  _ he  _ was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as they walked through the MoMA exhibits. 

Steve also wanted to feel what it was like to be inside him. Steve wanted to fuck him senseless until he couldn’t even say-- no, beg Steve’s name anymore. Steve wanted to watch him limp the next morning, knowing he was responsible. Steve also wanted to look him in the eyes as they made love, never letting go of his hands. Steve wanted to take care of him and show him just how much of a gentleman he could be. Steve wanted to kiss every inch of his sweat covered skin as he laid naked underneath him in their bed. 

But what Steve wanted more than any of that, was for Tony to feel the same. 

Not that that would ever happen. Even though the mess of the Accords was long behind them, Steve knew he would never be good enough for Tony Stark. Tony Stark could have  _ anyone  _ he wanted in the world; so why the hell would he choose Steve Rogers? The same Steve Rogers who had never even danced with another person (no, his practice in 1941 with Bucky does not count); the same Steve Rogers that had only kissed  _ one  _ person since he had been unfrozen (and that was for an undercover reason); the same Steve Rogers that had less sex than most teenagers in America. 

It was impossible. They were friends, thankfully, after all of the shit they’d been through, and Steve wasn’t going to risk ruining that. 

The team was...getting along. They all lived together in the compound, except for Clint, but he still visited often. Even Bucky lived in the compound with them. If Steve tried to start an ‘office place’ romance...he would risk destroying the weird found family dynamic they had. He would ruin his and Tony's friendship. 

However, just because he knew Tony was off limits didn’t mean that his unrequited love any easier. Yeah, it was love. Steve was in love with Tony, and he didn’t want to change that even if he could. 

But that didn’t mean it was easy. There wasn’t one easy part about it-- except loving him. Loving him was the only thing easy in this situation. Hiding his love was painful-- mentally, emotionally, and sometimes even, physically. 

Like right now. 

The team was in the gym for a weekly training session. It wasn’t anything formal: just all of them doing their own thing. Steve was running through a simulation with Sam, Bucky, and Clint as Bruce monitored the system, controlling what they fought. Tony, Nat, and Thor were sparring in the boxing ring. 

After their most recent mission was completed, Steve wiped the sweat from his forehead and heaved a heavy sigh. Bucky, Sam, and Clint were just as tired from the more difficult settings they had Bruce use. 

“Are you guys done over there?” Tony called as they started to drink from the water bottles they had on the side. Steve glanced over his shoulder to watch Tony wave them over to the ring.

“Yeah, we’re done,” Clint threw his used towel at Natasha when they walked over. 

She caught it easily and tossed it to the ground. "I've been teaching Tony some moves he can use out of the suit." 

Steve frowned. "Out of the suit? Are you planning to not use it during a mission?" He didn't want to tell Tony how bad of an idea that was. Even though Steve knew he could handle himself, knowing that Tony had that extra layer of protection from his suit eased a lot of his worrying in the field. 

"Not if I can help it," Tony replied. "But ever since that mission where that tech was able to mess with the power of my suit with only a pulse of energy, I realized that I should be prepared." 

"I can prepare you, Stark. If you find yourself out of the suit when danger is around, run and hide." Despite his words, Clint was grinning. They were long past actual hurtful jabs at each other. Now, they were all said in good fun. 

"I'm gonna cut you off," Tony threatened, for not the first time. "Hack into your Netflix and change your password too." 

"You'd be doing me a favor, man. Nathaniel watches the most annoying cartoons all the time." Clint took a seat with a groan. 

_ "Anyway,"  _ Natasha said. "Tony wants to show you a move he perfected today. Thor will act as Bad Guy for the presentation."

Tony turned to the rest of them with a grin. “Take notes, ladies.” 

“Thor, don’t go easy on him,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“That is not needed! Wait until you see him take me down.” Thor boasted with a laugh. He had his hair pulled into a ponytail, and it was strange to see him in a t-shirt and sweats, that Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. 

“Yeah, worm eater. Get ready to see pure awesomeness.” 

“You say that before every Mario Kart tournament, and then, you know, proceed to have your ass handed to you,” Clint said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Hush, other worm eater.” 

“Alright, let’s let Tony show us his moves,” Steve said. He was a little excited himself to see what kind of move Natasha showed Tony. Steve could never get that close to Tony with both of them sweating and grunting and-- Steve cleared his throat to try and think of something else. Anything else. 

“You’d like to see his moves alright,” Bucky muttered just low enough for Steve’s enhanced hearing to pick up. Steve glared over at him and he only grinned. 

“1, 2, 3...go!” Natasha said, taking a step backwards, giving Tony and Thor their room. 

They didn’t bother with any smaller moves beforehand. Tony advanced to Thor and jumped from behind him, bracing himself on Thor’s broad shoulders. He grunted and swung his legs around him before wrapping his legs around Thor’s neck. He let go of his shoulders once he had a good hold and lifted himself up so he was looking down on Thor. 

Steve choked on nothing but air when he saw Tony move so swiftly. All Steve could see was the way the yoga pants Tony wore to training sessions hugged his thighs perfectly. His crotch was right in Thor’s face-- how could he even keep control of himself when Tony was so close? His ass looked like it was sculpted by Michaleangoe himself in those pants--.

Thor’s hands went up to Tony’s waist to keep him secure as he sat on Thor’s shoulders. He was doing it to keep Tony safe, but still, Steve felt a sudden possessiveness at seeing someone else with their hands on Tony. Not that he had ever touched Tony like that...but he’d thought about it. 

Once he was up there, Tony lifted his hands up and brought them down on Thor’s head. For a normal human, maybe it would have hurt. But this was Thor, so he only cheered Tony on. The others joined as they watched Thor crumple to his knees and gently roll to his side so they didn’t hit the mat too hard. Steve’s heart still skipped a beat when he saw Tony fall, even though he knew he was okay. 

Tony untangled his legs from Thor’s neck and jumped up to his feet. He held his hand out to Thor to lift him up. Thor clapped him on the back with a laugh. “Very well done!” 

“Nat and I have been practicing that for a few weeks now. You like?” For some reason, his eyes went straight to Steve and they stayed there. The bright smile faltered when he noticed Steve’s lack of enthusiasm for the move. “Not impressed, Cap?”

“No,” Steve said quickly. “I am. It’s just--.” 

“Get up here, big guy,” Tony said, waving him to the ring. 

Steve’s eyes widened. He couldn’t be in Thor’s position without everyone noticing a little...situation of his. He could already feel his blood rushing south when he heard Tony call him  _ big guy.  _ He shifted slightly as if that would help. “Uh…” 

“Come on! I’m on a roll!” Tony was bouncing on his feet now. 

Bucky shoved him towards the ring. “Get up there, punk.” 

Steve stumbled forward, but when he looked up at Tony, looking so excited to spar with Steve, he couldn’t say no. So he climbed into the ring, praying that God was merciful. But when he rolled under fencing around the ring and saw how good Tony’s ass really looked in those pants close up, he knew he was royally  _ fucked.  _

“You take Thor’s place, and get ready to be climbed like a tree.” Tony patted his arm once as he walked past him. “Let me know when you’re ready.” 

Steve watched Thor leave the ring because if he watched Tony stand there in those tight pants, he’d lose any control he had left. Unfortunately, he had to face him anyway a moment later when he clapped his hands. 

“Ready, Cap?”

Steve nodded his head, getting in a position ready for Tony to jump on his shoulders. He didn’t want to fall over when Tony was swinging. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Alright, go!” He ran forward and just as he had done with Thor, he went around Steve’s back, pushed himself up on his shoulders and swung his legs around. Steve was already distracted by having Tony close enough to smell him, and even when he was working up a sweat, he still smelt good. Before Steve could even blink, Tony’s thighs were around his neck and Steve swore that was when he stopped breathing. He was squeezing them firmly but not too much so Steve could breathe-- if Tony’s crotch wasn’t inches from his face. Steve’s hands shot up to his waist on instinct to hold him steady. 

Tony’s thighs were wrapped around his throat, but it wasn’t the way they pressed against his neck that was making it hard to breath. Steve could only hear his heart pounding in his ears, but he wasn’t sure how there was any blood left anywhere higher than his belt. 

He was painfully aware he had lost all control a little too late. He knew there was no way to hide it in his sweatpants, but Tony couldn’t notice from his spot on Steve’s shoulders. Steve felt himself close to panicking. “Tony, get down.”

“Oh, no,” Tony said. “Not yet, Cap. I’m getting you down on your knees fair and square.” 

Steve choked on what small breath he could take. Tony was too much. He was too close. Especially when he started to bring his hand down to Steve’s head, and it brough his groin only closer to Steve’s face. 

Tony’s grunting also didn’t help. 

“Tony, I have to--!” He dropped to his knees, cradling Tony in his arms when they fell. He was leaning over Tony, and he hoped he dropped before anyone saw himself getting too excited about having Tony so close. If they saw it, the team must have thought he was a pig. “I gotta-- gotta go.” 

Tony frowned up at him, obviously confused. “Why’d you just--?”

Steve was silent for a moment as his mouth opened and closed. He didn’t want to look down and see the tent in his sweatpants. He was already mortified enough. 

“Steve?”

“I’m going to throw up,” Steve said simply before pushing himself up, grabbing the towel Nat had thrown before to cover his crotch. Thankfully, Tony was staring up at his face, looking concerned. 

“What? Are you okay?”

Steve didn’t answer before he awkwardly rolled off of the ring and started to run from to the door. He knew it looked like he had a stick up his ass, but he hoped maybe everyone would just believe it was because he was too nauseous. He heard the team calling after him, but he ignored them. He had to get to the showers. Now. 

Even though Tony was still in the other room, Steve looked over at the showers and all he wanted to do was pin Tony up against the wall while water poured over them and he could grab him by his thighs and lift him as he threw his head back against the tile wall and begged for Steve to fuck him right there.

Steve was biting his bottom lip so hard, he tasted blood. His dick was pressing against the waistband of his sweats. It throbbed painfully at the lack of attention it was getting, but Steve really didn’t have the time to jerk off in the communal showers. God forbid, someone followed him in to see if he was alright. 

“Dead puppies,” Steve muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Naked grandma. Naked Fury.” 

“Try Naked Hulk.” 

Steve nodded his help, summoning  _ that  _ visual along with the others. Unfortunately, Tony in those damn yoga pants was still so-- wait. Steve whirled around with wide eyes and saw Natasha leaning against the lockers cooly with her arms crossed over her chest. She was smirking at him with one eyebrow arched. “W-What are you doing?”

“Someone had to check on you,” she said. Steve’s heart pounded against his ribcage.  _ Did she know?  _ “So, how’s the Captain doing?” 

“I’m fine,” Steve grumbled, despite being far from it. “False alarm.”

Natasha chuckled. “I was talking about the  _ other  _ Captain.” She looked down at his crotch pointedly. 

Steve felt his entire face burn red. He must have been the shade of a cherry. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “H-How obvious was it?” 

Natasha’s smirk turned into a sympathetic smile. “Pretty obvious.” 

Steve grunted, running a hand through his sweaty hair. The idea of being humiliated in front of the team, and  _ especially  _ Tony was enough to calm down the Captain, as Natasha called him. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” 

“Don’t worry. Tony didn’t notice. He was too worried about you to notice the Tony Stark inspired hard-on in those sweats of yours,” Natasha teased. 

Steve leaned against the wall and slowly lowered himself to the ground. “I’m never showing my face to anyone ever again. I have to die. That’s the only solution.” 

Natasha took a seat next to him. “You’ve been hanging out with Peter too much.” 

“Thank God he’s in class. If he had seen that-- I’m already so mortified. How could I be so--so--.”

“Horny?”

Steve groaned, feeling his face grow even hotter. 

Sighing, Natasha said, “Steve, if you’re feeling these things. It’s okay to y’know, find someone to help.”

“I don’t feel like this for anyone else,” Steve insisted. “Tony Stark is the only one I burn for.”

“You love tormenting yourself, don’t you?” Natasha asked. 

Steve thought about the bad case of blue balls he had from having Tony Stark’s thighs wrapped around his neck-- God they were so thick and powerful. He could crush Steve’s windpipe and he’d  _ thank him.  _

“Go take care of yourself,” Natasha said, sounding like she pitied him. Which... no surprise there. “I’ll tell the team you got sick and you’re cleaning up in the shower. Can’t promise if anyone but Tony will believe it.” 

“Thank you,” Steve muttered. 

“No problem.” Natasha stood up to leave him be. Before she left, she glanced over her shoulder. “By the way, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Steve. It’s a human reaction. No one’s judging you.” 

Steve gave her a smile, appreciating her sincerity. “Thank you. Really.” 

After a long,  _ long  _ shower, Steve changed into something comfortable and headed to the kitchen for a dinner with the team. He held his breath, waiting for everyone to start making fun of him when he walked in. 

But none of them did. They didn’t even act like anything was different. 

Tony came up to him first and asked, “You feeling better, Steve?” 

“Yeah,” Steve croaked, thinking about how hard he came only 45 minutes ago to the memory of Tony’s thighs around his neck. Thankfully, not even the serum’s stamina was ready for another round after the many he’d just finished. “Much better.” 

“Good. Pizza and a movie. Bucky’s pick tonight. I’ll save you a seat-- dammit, Sam! If you dip that slice in ranch dressing one more time, I will clip your wings!” 

Steve smiled as he watched him hurry to Sam and he relaxed. Maybe no one noticed and he was overreacting over nothing. But then something hit him on the side of his face and he looked down to see one of the small training balls from the gym. He frowned in confusion before looking up at where Clint was grinning next to Bucky. “What?”

“Sorry,” Clint said in a fake apology. “But, uh, you’re used to blue balls already, aren’t you?” 

Yeah. Nope. Steve was screwed. 


	2. drunk and contaminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a game of Never Have I Ever, featuring some very drunk Avengers, Steve learns a little secret about Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow me uh dropping this in here.... I didn't mean for it to get explicit. So I apologize. Blame the devil devil my shoulder.

Of course, the jokes never died. Clint, Bucky, and Sam were the only ones that really cracked them often. The rest of the team just gave him weird looks now that made Steve self conscious. 

He liked to stare at Tony a lot. Sue him. Tony was beautiful and Steve was going to stare. But now when he caught himself staring and giving Tony a small smile as he went on about science or math or whatever geniuses talked about, there was usually an Avenger frowning sympathetically at him now. 

The only time Steve got a break was when he was sitting on the couch in Tony's lab, watching him work. He liked those moments that were personal and private to him and Tony only. Sometimes he pretended that they were together and this was normal to sit and sketch while Tony worked on his suits before heading up to bed together. 

Those dreams always shattered when they got off on separate floors once they head up to bed. 

He was tired of nursing an aching heart for a man that would never hold it in the palm of his hands and kiss better. 

So when movie night slowly turned into Let's Get Plastered Night, Steve welcomed it. Thor went to Asgard and brought back some Asgardian Mead for him, Steve, and Bucky. Tony, Bruce, and Nat were the designated sober ones that had their glasses full of juice instead of alcohol. Somehow, even Peter who was home for a long weekend, convinced Tony to let him drink alcohol instead of juice. 

Steve was well past buzzed when the team sat in a circle to play a game like they were teenagers at a sleepover. He chose to sit next to Tony, his thigh brushing against Tony's as he sat cross legged. 

"What're we playing, boys?" Clint slurred. He was trying to keep up with Captain America, and it wasn't working well for him.

Natasha smacked him upside the head with a pillow from the couch. 

"And  _ girl."  _ He corrected with a dramatic roll of his eyes. 

"If someone grabs a bottle to spin, I  _ refuse  _ to kiss Bucky," Sam said. 

Bucky was drinking, but not enough to really change his behavior drastically. So the middle finger was very in character. 

"How about Never Have I Ever?" Natasha suggested with a smirk. "I'd love to use this chance to get secrets from you drunk idiots."

"I have no secrets," Clint announced. "I'm an open book!" 

"We'll see about that," Tony chuckled. "Alright. If you have done what someone says, you gotta take a shot. Thems the rules. If you lie, you're on laundry duty for a month." 

"How're you gonna tell if we're lying or not?" Steve asked, furrowing his brow. Tony was magical and had lots of superpowers. Was mind reading one of them? 

"FRI, be a dear and monitor everyone's vitals. If you have suspicion of a liar, rat 'em out." Tony rubbed his hands together. 

Steve pouted. Now Tony would know all his secrets. He'd know his  _ Big Secret.  _ He turned to face Tony and said, "You're a cheater." 

"As long as you don't try to cheat, I won't need to." He smiled and it was a rare one that wasn't fake for the public or hiding pain. 

"What are these childish games you speak of?" Thor fell to the ground to sit, not gracefully whatsoever. 

Bruce steadied his shoulder with a smile as he explained, "We take turns saying something we've  _ never  _ done. If you've done what someone else says, you take a shot." 

"If you want to screw someone over, say something you know they've done. Like-- Never Have I Ever been to Asgard." 

"Shot!" Thor yelled, tipping one back already. Bruce filled his tumbler with more mead. 

"That was just an example, but I love the spirit, buddy," Clint said. 

"I shall go first!" Thor tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I have never... been a human!" 

"Aw c'mon, starting off with the cheap shots already?" Sam asked as he, and the rest of the group, took a shot. 

Thor bellowed out a laugh as he watched them all drink. 

It was Bruce's turn next and he said, "Never have I ever lifted Mljonir." 

"Yes! My first win! Prepare to lose!" Thor threw back a shot as if that was the point of the game. Steve took another as well. 

"Let's get some fun ones going! C'mon! These are boring!" Clint hollered from the other side of the circle. 

Since Peter was sitting on the other side of Bruce, it was his turn now to say something. His cheeks and ears were red from the alcohol he'd had as he thought hard about his claim. 

"Don't got all night, Pull-Ups," Sam said, throwing a beer bottle cap at him.

Peter swatted it away easily. "Uh, never have I ever…" He paused to grin and then said, "Cheated on a test!" 

The room erupted in groans. "Oh, who let the goody goody play?" 

Tony was the only one grinning over at him. "That's my boy." 

Steve knocked one back too. "I guess cheating on enlistment forms might count too." 

"Alright, it's my turn...but there really isn't a lot I haven't done," Tony joked, drumming his fingers against his thigh. Steve wanted to drum his fingers against his thigh too. He wanted to  _ lick  _ his thighs.  _ Stop it, Steve. Control yourself.  _ "I literally can't think of something I haven't done." 

"I mean, what could you even say when you've pissed yourself as an adult in front of strangers at your birthday party?" Clint asked, leaning against Natasha to get comfortable. She reached a hand up to play with his hair. Steve wanted to snuggle against Tony as he played with his hair. 

"The suit has a filtration system!" Tony defended. "You probably pissed your pants before without a filtration system."

"I haven't pissed myself in years, I'll have you know," Clint said, matter of fact. 

"What an amazing feat." 

"Pull-Ups over here wets the bed every time he stays over. We better watch out tonight," Sam teased. Steve never understood why Sam and Bucky made fun of Peter so much. Sure, he talked a lot and he was a little dorky, but Steve thought it was endearing. They were probably just threatened by the fact that he, a 15-year-old kid, was able to beat them in Germany years ago. They still couldn't get over it. 

"I do not!" Peter argued, his voice cracking, causing Bucky and Sam to burst out in laughter. 

Tony patted his arm gently. "It's alright, kiddo." He turned back to the circle. "Moving on from bullying my kid. Never have I ever been on the run from the U.S. Government. That's right, criminals, drink up!" 

Steve knew Tony was referring to Sam and Bucky for teasing Peter, but Steve groaned as he took a shot. "Why does everyone keep makin' me drink?" Steve asked. He was in the stage of inebreation where his Brooklyn accent was back and  _ strong.  _

"Hey! Brooklyn!" Peter yelled, a wide smile on his face. Besides for Bucky, and even his had faded through the years, Peter was the only one in the group that had a familiar New York accent. Even if it was Queens, it still reminded him of home. 

"Hey, Queens," Steve said back, returning the smile. 

"Alright, Brooklyn." Tony patted his shoulder. "You're up. You're free of a drink this round." 

"Never have I ever...had a tattoo." Mostly because the serum rejected ink when it was injected to his skin. Steve had tried to get one before and was disappointed by the immediate results. 

"You're a shit head, punk," Bucky said, throwing back a shot. 

"Show us what you got! That's the rule," Sam said, shoving Bucky gently. 

"Alright!" He lifted his sleeve to show off the tattoo he got to honor the Howling Commandos during the war. His stayed even after he was given the serum. "Nothin' huge." 

"Anyone else?" Bruce asked, surveying the group. 

Clint took a shot, though he didn't have to show off the sleeve he had up his arm from before the Blip. Natasha was next and showed a small black widow spider on her ribs. 

The next person to announce their tattoo surprised even Steve. 

Peter sat up straight and grinned. "Hey! I've got a spider too!" 

Tony's eyebrows shot up past his hairline. "I'm sorry-- you have a  _ what?"  _

"I got a tattoo!" He pulled off his Star Wars sock and lifted his foot so the rest of them could see the sole of his foot, where there was a small spider. "Her name is Charlotte like from the book." 

Steve smiled even as Tony continued to freak out like a helicopter parent. " You never told me-- why'd you get it on your foot?" 

"I lost a bet with MJ and Ned, but they never specified where. I didn't want anyone else to be able to see it. Tattoos are one the easiest ways to identify a suspect." 

Everyone was probably thinking it, but Bruce was the only one that asked it, "Why are you preparing to be a suspect?" 

Peter took his shot like a champ and cleared his throat. "You never know where life will take you." 

"Please never let it take you to jail. Kid, you're gonna kill me." Tony shook his head before taking a shot of his own. "No, I'm not showing you where it is. I don't feel like flashing anyone tonight. Especially with my kid right here. I was drunk and Rhodey dared me. That's all you're getting." 

Steve's eyes widened. He never imagined Tony would have a tattoo. He'd seen him after a shower in the gym locker room and he'd never seen even a spot of ink on him. But then again, he did say that it was somewhere that would flash everyone. 

"Do not be so embarrassed about nudity, Stark!" Thor said. "We're all very interested to know what it is." 

"Keep dreaming, kiddos!" Tony waved his hand. "Next."

"We'll get Stark drunk next time and he'll show us." 

"How easy do you think I am, Barnes?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

Bucky was quick with a reply. "Very." 

Steve frowned. "He's not easy, Buck. Leave him alone." 

Tony gave him a smile and Steve wished he could see it every day of his life. "Don't worry, Cap. He's just teasing." 

Clearing his throat, Bucky brought the attention back to himself. "Never have I ever kissed or been kissed by someone in this room." 

Steve took his shot along with Natasha and Bruce. Tony took a shot and said, "I'm sure I've kissed  _ one  _ of you while drunk." 

Peter raised his hand as if he was sitting in a classroom. "Uh, I need clarification."

Tony groaned. "Oh, my God." 

"Bucky said  _ been kissed by  _ someone in this room. Tony, you've kissed my forehead before many times. Does that count?" 

Tony's face burned red because as much as he bragged about Peter being his kid, the mushy gushy side of being a father figure was something he liked to hide. 

"Take a shot, kid! It counts!" Clint raised his empty tumbler before holding it for Natasha to refill. 

Peter took another shot and made a pinched face. "I don't think I can feel my face," he admitted. 

"I can't believe I'm getting this kid hammered. May is going to kill me." Tony rubbed his back gently. He leaned down and whispered softly, "You okay, bud?" 

Steve could hear him because of his hearing but doubted anyone else could see for Bucky with his enhanced hearing and Bruce who was right next to Peter. 

Peter nodded his head. "I've been drunk before. I go to college, Mis'er Stark." 

"Just take it easy, kiddo." Tony ruffled his hair. 

"Oh, come on, Stark!" Sam said. "Let the kid live. Hey, Pull-Ups, how old are you?" 

"20," Peter replied, eyeing Sam warily. 

"Never have I ever had my virginity past the age of 19." 

Peter pouted. "Why do you assume I haven't lost my virignity yet? I'm in college." 

"How would you like me to organize my list of evidence?" Sam raised his eyebrows and stared over at Peter. "Go on. Take the shot." 

Peter grumbled but did so. Steve followed suit. 

"Ah the virgins! Give them a button!" Clint clapped his hands. 

"You have kids and I'm still not convinced you're not a virgin," Tony said, quirking an eyebrow. Steve wasn't sure if he was defending him or Peter, but either option made Steve smile. 

"Never have I ever gotten a boner at an awkward time." Of course, Natasha didn't relentlessly tease him, but she still had to get her jabs in. 

Most of the men around her all groaned. Sam and Bucky knocked shot glasses together before downing the drinks. Bruce took one sheepishly and after some thought, Tony took a shot. Steve grumbled while he poured his drink back, thinking about all of the unfortunate times Tony had given him a hard on.

"Hey, yo, you two are guys," Clint said, after his shot. He was waving to Thor and Peter. "We know you've been there." 

Peter's face grew even redder, if that was possible. "I--I've never--." 

"Poposterous! It is a natural reaction! There is nothing to be embarrassed about! It's actually quite the compliment. Which is why when Steven--."

Steve's eyes widened and he shook his head feverishly. God, he fucking hated it here sometimes. 

Thankfully, Bucky saved him. "FRIDAY, I'm calling out a cheater. There's no way that kid has never popped one at an unfortunate time." 

"Okay. Hey. Key word here is  _ kid,"  _ Tony said 

"He's 20, Stark. He could be 43 and still be a kid to us. He's lying and better get ready to do my laundry," Sam cut in with a smirk. 

Steve didn't think Peter should face the heat of the conversation because Bucky distracted it from himself. "Leave Pete be." 

_ "Young boss is not lying,"  _ FRIDAY said anyway. 

Sam's eyes widened comically.  _ "Never?  _ What the hell… the amount of times I wanted to crawl under a rock in my teenager years because of it is not fair." 

"I don't-- I've never--." Peter looked embarassed as he turned to Tony helplessly. "I don't wanna talk about it, Mr. Stark." 

"And you don't need to," Tony said, wrapping an arm around Peter and pulling him in close. "No one will push." His daggers shot at Bucky and Sam were scary enough for Steve to feel threatened. He wasn't even teasing the kid. "Who's next?" 

Clint leaned forward, somehow knocking the bottle of Vodka between him and Nat over. She rolled her eyes and lifted it up while he said, "Me! Me! Okay-- never have I ever thought about sleeping with someone else in this room." 

Peter was the only one that didn't take a shot. Nobody made a comment there, even though Sam and Bucky usually teased him relentlessly about his crush on Thor. 

Steve was the one that had everyone's attention, he realized when he lowered his shot glass. 

"Oh, my God," Clint said. "Captain America wants to sleep with me." 

Steve let out a laugh at that, trying to ignore the way Tony was staring at him. 

"You have dirty thoughts, Cap? Didn't think it was possible," Tony said. "Especially about one of  _ us."  _

"There's lotsa things you don't know 'bout me, Tony," Steve said.  _ Like the way I imagine what your finger would look like with a ring around it. Like the way I imagine what life would be like waking up next to you everyday for the rest of my life.  _

"I guess so," Tony said in a low voice and Steve couldn't tell if he was upset or just curious. He turned to the rest of the circle. "Aren't you guys gonna drill him to figure out who he thinks about?" 

Sam chuckled, leaning back. "I don't think I'm the one that should be drilling him." 

"That's a human expression for  _ fucking,"  _ Clint said to Thor, causing him to laugh loudly. 

"Let's steer the conversation somewhere more PG," Tony requested. 

"I've got another one, Mr. Stark," Peter said, sitting up. He could barely keep himself sitting up as he continued, "Never have I ever needed Spider-Man man to save my ass." 

"Oh low blow, Pull-Ups!" Sam winced.

"I think I re...re...member you breakin' your wings and fallin' 'til I caught you. You're welcome!" Peter grinned. He was so wasted, Steve could smell the rum on his breath from here. 

"That was once. That doesn't count!" Sam argued back like a child. 

"You...you only h--...had sex once and you still counted it!" Peter said, having trouble with his sentences. 

"Oh! The kid's fucking plastered and he roasted you!" Clint yelled. 

"Hey," Tony admonished. "Language." 

Peter was giggling, resting his full weight on Tony. 

"I ain't drinkin' to  _ that."  _

"Yeah, because you'd all have to," Natasha said. "You're lucky you don't have to take a shot for every time he's helped you." 

"Got that right!" Steve said, raising his shot glass. He knew Peter thrived on reassurances from the team, Steve and Tony especially, that he was good enough to be an official Avenger. Steve loved to remind him every chance he could that Peter deserved his role in the team. "Kid's g'nna be better than all us one day." 

Peter gave Steve a big dopey smile from where he was leaning against Tony's side. "Thanks, Cap'ain Rogers." He raised his hand to his forehead in a sloppy salute. 

"Alright, Captain Morgan. Let's get you into bed. I think you've had enough." Tony rubbed his arm. "You've got a pillow with your name on it." 

"B-But I don' wanna leave the party!" 

"Party's dying down, squirt. Come on." Tony pushed both him and Peter up to their feet. Steve stood up to help him too, though he was wobbling on his feet. He wanted to help Tony with Peter. Another thing that made Steve fall in love with Tony was how sweet he was with Peter. He loved the Dad look on him. 

Tony glanced over his shoulder. "You coming with, big guy?" 

Steve nodded. Big guy. He liked that name. 

"Gotta say, wish you were a little more sober right now so you could carry the kid to bed." Tony grunted as Peter made them stumble. Steve reached to try and steady them, but he didn't think it did very much. 

"I could carry him," Steve offered. He'd do anything to help Tony. 

With a chuckle, Tony said, "No, thanks, soldier. All I need is the two of you falling down a flight of steps." 

"El...va...der," Peter muttered. 

"Yeah, we're taking the elevator. You're staying in my penthouse tonight because I don't trust you to sleep on your own." 

Peter giggled. "'M havin' a sleepover with Mr. Stark." 

"Sure are, kid." 

"Wh...what if I throw up?" 

"Whatever you throw up, I'll clean. Just make sure you get it out and don't choke on it." Tony led them towards the elevator, but Steve hurried ahead of them to hit the button first. His ma raised him to always be a gentleman. He let them walk in first before he followed in and quickly pushed the button. 

Tony smiled at him softly. "You don't have to help, y'know. You're not on designated sober duty. That's my job." 

"I want to help," Steve said. Or just watch him be a dad. 

"Can you function well enough to get a glass of water, aspirin, and a bucket for Pete?" Tony asked, eyeing him as they stepped out of the elevator. 

"Mmm, yes." Steve didn't want to leave Tony's side, but he did so anyway because Tony asked. He went to the kitchen to fill up a cup, and grabbed a big empty bowl from a cabinet. He wasn't sure where he kept his buckets. Then he went to the cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. He walked back to Tony's bedroom where Tony was getting Peter in bed. His bedroom was huge-- bigger than his first apartment in Brooklyn when he woke up from the ice. 

Steve stayed in the doorway and watched Tony tuck Peter into bed. Peter was 20-years-old and by now, an inch taller than Tony. But still, he looked like a little kid when he was curled up on his side, staring up at Tony as he smoothed his curls on his head. 

"I'm going to be right on the couch over there. If you need me, I'll be right here." 

"Mm'kay," Peter mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. "Hey, Tony?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Think...drank t--too much," he followed that with a burp and a groan. 

"Yeah, I think so too, kiddo. But you'll be okay." Tony leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight, Pete. Love you." 

"Love you too, Tony." 

Steve smiled and walked in. "Got the stuff." 

"Bring it over here," Tony said softly. "He might need it." 

Steve put the bottle and cup on the nightstand and the bowl next to it. "You're a good dad," Steve told him. 

Tony’s face flushed. "Thank you, Steve. You going back to the party? I've got him now." 

Steve shook his head. "Nah. S'boring without you." 

Tony hesitated. "You can stay here if you'd like. We can watch a movie or something." 

Steve nodded his head and followed Tony to the other side of the California king sized bed. There was enough room for Peter, Tony, and Steve with all of them to have their own space. However, when Steve got onto the bed, he made sure their sides were pressed together. 

"Whaddya wanna watch?" Tony asked. 

"The Incredibles," came Peter's grumble when his head was still against the pillow with his eyes closed. 

"No one asked you, Captain Morgan. Go back to bed," Tony said. 

"The Incredibles sounds nice," Steve said. 

"Ugh, alright. Turn it on please, FRIDAY." 

Steve rested his head against Tony's shoulder. He was asleep before the beginning credits even finished. 

* * *

"Oh that is the last time I  _ ever  _ drink," Peter groaned through the comms. 

Usually, Steve asked them to keep chatter off the comms, but he could never really get a Peter to stay quiet. Strangely, it helped him focus so Steve didn't mind. 

"I've said that before, Webs," Clint replied. "Never sticks." 

Steve was nursing a headache that thankfully, the adrenaline of the fight was distracting him from. But he wasn't as quick on his feet as he'd like. He was sloppy and already, he'd almost been shot several times by these aliens. 

Yeah, aliens. They popped right out of a portal in the sky and were wrecking havoc on New York. The Avenhers responded, and after Doctor Strange shut the portals, they were focused on eliminating the ones that got through. 

They were almost finished, and Steve couldn't wait to wrap it up, take a hot bath and maybe take a nap. 

He threw his shield at another 8 foot creep and watched it stumble before Clint sent an explosive arrow into its head. 

Everything around him seemed to settle, but he blamed the hangover for making him so foolish. He lowered his shield and relaxed his shoulders. "Is that all of them?" 

"Captain!" Peter shouted, causing Steve to turn around where he heard the kid's voice. As he turned around, he saw the largest alien out of them all charging towards him. 

Steve readied himself and lifted his shield, ready to fight. The alien roared, opening its mouth with a repulsive sound. 

"Steve!" Tony shouted from somewhere before the alien made another gagging noise and threw up a thick goo all over Steve. 

There was a blast of Tony's repulsor and Steve wiped his face free from some of the goo to see Iron Man, in front of him, covered in the same goo. 

"Well, this is new," Steve said, looking down at himself. He felt it seeping through his uniform and he shifted uncomfortably. It didn't hurt when it touched his skin, but it was definitely irritating. 

"FRIDAY, analyze whatever the hell is covering us." Tony wasn't moving, and Steve wondered if his nanotech was protecting him from the slime. 

Spider-Man came swinging over. "Uh, I know we got them all, but my spidey senses are still going crazy." He glanced between Tony and Steve. "I'm not an aliens expert, but I am pretty good at chemistry. Whenever something explodes over me, I have to jump in a decontamination shower." 

"I appreciate the concern, kid--." 

That was when it started to burn. Everywhere. Steve clenched his teeth. "Uh. Actually, I think the kid might be right." 

Tony whirled around to face Steve. He couldn't see his face, but his voice sounding worried. "What's wrong?" 

"It's  _ burning,"  _ Steve grunted, leaning over in pain. 

"Fuck. FRIDAY, send the results to Bruce. I want him to start looking it over when Cap and I wash this shit off." He sucked in a quick breath. "Oh. Oh, yeah. That burns.  _ Shit."  _

Doctor Strange ran over and in a moment had a portal open. "Decontamination showers in the Avengers Compound. We'll start clean up here." 

"Thanks, Strange," Tony grunted before he started to walk to the portal. Steve took a step and grunted through pain. He wasn't going to show any weakness in public no matter how badly it hurt. 

Peter took a step forward like he wanted to help, but Steve shot his arm out to stop him. "No, Queens. I don't want you to touch this."

Tony came back and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I've got you, big guy." 

Steve stumbled wirh Tony through the portal into the empty showers. The portal closed behind them and Tony's suit peeled away until he was in his underarmor. 

Any other time, maybe Steve would have appreciated the view. But not when the pain felt like it was burning his upper skin layers off. He blinked away the tears pooling in his eyes and started to pull off his own uniform. It was near impossible to pull off all of it while it was soaked and while he was gasping in pain. Suddenly, Tony was there and he was helping. Their clothes hit the ground and Tony shoved Steve towards the nearest shower. 

"FRI, shower on!" 

Water started to pelt them and Steve rushed to wipe all of the goo off of himself. He started with his face and couldn't help the little cry when he touched his face. 

"It's alright," Tony muttered. His suit was better at blocking the goo and at least his face was covered. "Get it off. It's alright." 

Then Tony's hands were on his back where he couldn't reach. He was scrubbing off the goo that Steve couldn't see. A moment later, Steve's face was clean and no longer burning, and after he took a few deep breaths, that's when he realized that Tony's hands were on him. On his very naked body. Tony was just as naked. 

And cue, blood all rushing south. Great. 

"T-thanks, Tony. I think you got it all." 

"Almost," Tony replied as if he wasn't bothered like Steve was. He rubbed his hand down his ass and on the backside of his thighs, causing Steve to shiver. 

"Let me help you too," Steve offered, though he didn't want to turn around until Tony did. 

Now Tony hesitated. "I'm good, Cap. Didn't really get me." 

"Let me just do one rinse," Steve said, glancing over his shoulder. Tony looked so beautiful with water droplets clinging to his eyelashes. 

Tony sighed and turned around. "Fine." 

Steve turned around and tried not to make it weird even though staring at Tony's naked backside was better than he ever imagined. His dick twitched painfully, but Steve ignored it. 

Just as he was about to start rubbing the leftover green from Tony's back, his eyes caught sight of something small on his ass cheek. It was barely three inches wide, but Steve knew what it was immediately. 

He grinned. "So  _ this  _ is the mysterious tattoo." 

"If you tell anyone, I will string you by your toes and dangle you off the Empire State Building," Tony warned. 

As he began to wipe the last of the goo off of Tony, he chuckled. "Your secret is safe. Though, an interesting choice." 

"Yeah, well, as much as I wanted to hate you, I never could," Tony grumbled.

Steve just tried to imagine what drunk college student Tony was thinking when he got a small Captain America shield tattooed on his ass. "Never got it removed?" 

"Why bother? Not like anyone sees it. And those that do, it's a nice conversation starter." Tony shrugged his shoulders and turned around. But he turned around before Steve could turn around and hide the fact that his dick was still hard. 

Tony's eyes couldn't seem to miss it as he glanced down. Steve put his hands in front of himself, but didn't offer an explanation. He also noticed that Tony was just as hard. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Cap. Adrenaline from the fight, being naked with someone else. It's a human reaction." 

Steve could fall for the excuse. He could get out of this. Tony was giving him a way out, Steve realized. He hesitated before shaking his head. "I was a soldier. I've been surrounded by naked men before. I've been in battles with adrenaline worse than this. That's not why I'm-- uh--." 

"Why, Captain? You poppin' one for me?" Tony was joking, once again, giving Steve a way to laugh it off and make it a joke instead of something genuine. But Steve didn't want jokes. He wanted serious. He wanted Tony. 

"It's you. You're the only one that can make me feel like this." 

That wiped any joking from Tony's face. His eyes widened slightly and so did his pupils. "Steve…" 

"I'll just-- I can go--." 

"No, wait." Tony grabbed Steve’s hand before he could hurry off. "What do you mean I'm the only one?" 

Steve felt his cheeks flush. "It's just you and only you that can turn me on. No one else makes me so..." Steve gestured to himself weakly. 

"Do you want help?" Tony asked, as if he was asking something so nonchalant and casual. 

"W-What?" 

"You're the Captain and it looks like you need a little help. I'd be happy to follow orders to help with your problem." Tony actually started to kneel and Steve's breath caught in his throat. "Especially, if it's my fault. I feel a bit responsible." 

"I--I never--." Steve would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about the idea of Tony giving him a blowjob, as much as he wanted it. 

"I know. It's okay." 

Steve swallowed down a lump growing in his throat. He couldn't help the way his voice shook. He wondered how he was still able to stand up. "I don't want-- I want more than just...sex." 

"Oh, well that's a relief. I was already trying to decide where to take you out and show you off first." Tony winked up at him and Steve was gone from that moment alone. 

Then he had to lean forward, wrap his lips around the head of his dick, and that was when he was really gone. He threw his head back so hard against the tile wall he felt it shatter. Pieces of the tile fell from the wall, down his shoulders. Some landed in Tony's hair, but he didn't pause to pay it any attention. 

His tongue was still doing fucking wonders and magic tricks. Steve had imagined this, but never, had it felt this good in the dreams. 

Steve used a shaky hand to brush some of the dust from Tony's hair but he didn't move his hand after he was done. He threaded his fingers through Tony's sweaty hair and just held him. 

Tony didn't need the assistance though. He wasn't slacking with his performance. God, Steve wasn't sure if this was what every blowjob felt like or if it was only so intense because it was his first one-- but holy hell. Steve wanted to feel this  _ every day.  _

Tony was probably just that perfect. He was a miracle worker. Of course, he was. He could do anything and fix anything. He was perfection in human form. He was everything Steve wanted to be. He might have had the serum injected into his bloodstream to make him perfect, but Tony was the one born with it himself already. 

"Tony, I'm gonna--!" Steve's eyes shot open and his chest heaved rapidly. 

Tony hummed in response but didn't move even when Steve pulled his hand out of Tony's hair. Tony stayed because he wanted to. 

Then Steve’s entire world went white and swore for a moment, he felt like he died and went to heaven. He wasn't positive he didn't die until he was back in the shower with Tony, and he was panting heavily. His legs held him up for a moment before he collapsed down. 

Tony caught him before he went down and eased him to the ground. "Easy, big guy. I've got you." 

Steve could barely speak. He didn't think he wanted to. He just wanted to look at Tony. He was smiling at him. Steve loved that smile. Then Steve realized that Tony had been just as hard as he had been. Trying to sit up, he said, "I can--." 

"No. I'll take care of it. You can thank me later. I've got plenty of ideas. For now, we're getting you to your room and we're gonna have some fantastic post blowjob cuddles." 

Steve felt his cheeks burn when Tony said that. 

"Oh, come on. So shy now?"

"Not shy…"

"Just flustered, huh? Well, it's a good look on you." 

Steve chuckled softy, staring at Tony. He wanted this moment to last forever, even though he was getting kind of cold sitting naked on a tiled floor. He had never felt so close and intimate with someone. The fact that it was Tony made him even happier. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony asked. 

"Just wondering if this would be a good time to kiss you." 

Tony's smile softened and he held Steve’s chin gently. Leaning in, he said, "It's  _ always  _ a good time to kiss." Then he closed the distance between them. It was a short and chaste kiss, but Steve loved it anyway. 

"I can do this whenever I want?" Steve asked, his eyes widening slightly. 

"Sure can. Whenever your heart desires to press your lips to mine, go for it." 

Steve leaned forward again, hesitantly kissed Tony again. He smiled. "I like that. I like that a lot. 

"Good because we will be doing it more often. All the time. Every day. Every second." Tony leaned in again, but FRIDAY stopped him. 

_ "Boss, the team has arrived and is coming to your location to check on you. I would recommend you and Captain Rogers get dressed."  _

Steve blushed for the umpteenth time that day. "Does she-- did she see all of..that?" 

"She sees everything. But she doesn't judge. Ain't that right, baby girl?" 

_ "No judgement from me for your sex life. The times you drink a motor oil smoothie made by DUM-E, however, is another conversation entirely."  _

"Oh, my God," Steve said, hiding his face in Tony's shoulder at the idea of someone watching-- even if it was only an AI. 

"Don't worry, Steve. You're really pretty when I'm sucking your dick. Mid orgasm? Even more beautiful." 

Steve’s face felt like it was burning all over again from the goo that got them in this situation in the first place. 

"It's so easy to make you blush," Tony said with a laugh. "I'm gonna have lots of fun with this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love demi!Steve who burns for Tony and Tony only.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Until next time,


End file.
